


World of lost words

by practically_a_puffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Dooku: Jedi Lost - Cavan Scott
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Luminara Needs a Hug, Original Character Death(s), Original planet, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Force, a little comedy, non-canon history, preferably from Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practically_a_puffin/pseuds/practically_a_puffin
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are going about their usual business of library research and murder investigations, when Obi-wan is asked to speak to a dying Jedi Knight.  He finds her last words, and Anakin's behavior, troubling, as they set out on their next mission: to investigate a mysterious artifact on the politically fragile world of Fanallo.  Teaming up with Luminara Unduli, some sketchy archaeologists, and a band of blood thirsty, philosophy-loving revolutionaries, master and apprentice find that not all on Fanallo is as it seems.Recent edits are just me rearranging/re-editing the chapters.  No more updates, sorry
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Lene Kostana, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little more light-hearted than my others. This work also includes a direct quote, please see end notes for proper citation. Also, Fanallo and everything about it are made up. Enjoy!

"This one, Master?"

Obi-wan Kenobi looked straight up at his padawan, who holding a collection of loose parchment out over the second story balcony railing of the library.

"What's the title?"

Anakin Skywalker scowled, and looked at the first page." _Collection of Figures on the Subject of Plant-Based Poisons_.Collected by Hamil.Is that it?"

"Master Hamil?Yes."

"Alright.Here you go."

"Wait, no!"

It was too late.Anakin released the stack, and papers fluttered everywhere.Obi-wan bent over and quickly started shuffling them up.He heard Anakin land next to him softly, and start gathering the ones that had flown further.

"I'm sorry, Master," he whispered, "I thought it would just fall."

"Just hurry up, before Madame Jocasta sees."

They scrambled to pick up the loose leaves.

"Ah, Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan shoved the papers into Anakin's arms and spun around to face the librarian."Madame Jocasta. Lovely to see you again."

She smiled."And it's always a pleasure to see you as well."Then she scowled at Anakin, holding an armful of papers and trying desperately to look inconspicuous."Did you and your apprentice need some help, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-wan glanced over at Anakin."Oh, no, we found it.It's just, this collection seems to be a bit out of order."

She nodded."I can see.I can sort-"

"No, we're quite alright.Anakin and I will put them back in order."

She nodded again, though more warily."Well, happy reading."

When Madame Jocasta was out of sight, they both exhaled in relief.

"Well, Master," Anakin said, "that was close."

Obi-wan turned around."Close indeed.How many times must I tell you, Anakin.Air resistance!"

"Sorry Master," he muttered.

Obi-wan sighed, and put his hand on his student's shoulder."Let's get these to my room."

Anakin wished they could just use tacks, but it was inappropriate to punch holes in library materials.At least the pages were loose.Though, if they had been bound they wouldn't have flown everywhere.Then Anakin wouldn't have been scolded.

The padawan punched a pin into the rounded wall of Obi-wan's quarters.Then he clamped a binder clip to the sheet and hung the loop on the pin.He glanced over to the bed, where his master was quickly sorting the pages they didn't need for their crime wall.

"Obi-wan?"

The Jedi Knight looked up."Hm?"

"I'm sorry I dropped the papers everywhere."

"Not to worry, Anakin.It is already forgotten."

With that, Obi-wan set the stack down.He grabbed a dart from the bedside table and held it up.In response, Anakin held the photo of their main suspect up to its proper place on the crime wall.Obi-wan took aim, and let the dart fly.It hit the perfect spot.Anakin held up the next photo, and the next.Obi-wan loved playing crime wall darts.He'd let Anakin try before, but Anakin had accidentally hit the light, and then pinned Obi-wan's cloak to the wall, and then poked an important piece of evidence.So he was more than happy just to hold the paper while his master did it.

Obi-wan pinned the last one, then called Anakin over.

"So," he said, and sat on the bed.Anakin sat at the foot."The wall is done, now that we have those poisons.We know it was an organic poison, but-"

"-the body wasn't fresh enough to know which."

"Exactly.We'll have to look at access-"

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in," Obi-wan called."Ah, Master Windu."

Mace Windu stepped into the room casually."Obi-wan.How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks."

Master Windu nodded."I have an assignment for you two.Just in from Fanallo, one of the southern cities.Some archaeologists found what they believe is a Jedi artifact.Go and meet local authorities, and begin your investigation."

He handed Obi-wan a datapad and turned to leave, but stopped.

"I almost forgot.There's a bit of a stir there, politically speaking.Another Jedi is already present, and may end up needing your help.You're familiar with Master Unduli?"

Obi-wan smiled, and Anakin smiled a little as well.Luminara was one of Obi-wan's closest friends, and as such was one of Anakin's.

"Yes, it'll be good to see her again.She's been there for quite some time, hasn't she?"

Mace Windu nodded."Almost three months."

"Hm."Obi-wan stroked his beard."If she hasn't solved it by now, I don't know what help we can be."

"Your negotiations are always surprisingly fruitful," Mace Windu said."Maybe she'll have something in mind.Anyway, the council expects you to leave immediately."

"Of course, Master," Obi-wan said with a bow.Master Windu bowed back, and left.

When he was gone, Anakin spoke up."But Obi-wan, what about the investigation?"

Obi-wan nodded."The council must have decided this was more important.We can finish when we get back."

Anakin nodded."Yes Master."

"Ready, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded solemnly."I'm ready, Master.How long do you think this mission will take?"

Obi-wan shrugged.He looked around the wide hall slowly passing by as he and his padawan strode to the hanger."Under a week, Force be with us.Fanallo's a beautiful planet.I think you'll like it."

Anakin shrugged."They're mostly all the same."

Obi-wan sighed.Anakin didn't like _anything_.Well, except moping around, scowling, and the like."At the very least, it'll be a nice change of scene."

"Can I fly the ship?"

"Have I ever told you no?"

"Yes."

Now Obi-wan scowled. "When?"

"When I was little?"

"Ha. Anakin, you're sixteen now. Things change as you get older."

"I know, Master."

"I know you know."

A hint of a smile played at Anakin's lips."I know you know I know."

Now Obi-wan grinned."I know you know I know, because if I didn't know you knew I knew, you wouldn't know."

Anakin opened his mouth, then shut it and scowled."That wasn't right."

"Wasn't it?"Obi-wan was pretty sure it wasn't.

"I don't know."The padawan looked confused."Say it again?"

Obi-wan didn't get the chance.

"Master Kenobi?"

The pair turned to see one of Obi-wan's friends, Master Stass Allie, come up.Obi-wan grinned.

"Stass, my friend.It's lovely to see you."

She smiled in return."You as well, Obi-wan.I wish I could say I was here to chat, but I have a message for you."

Obi-wan and Anakin exchanged a glance.Stass was working in the infirmary, so any message from her... well, you know.

"What is it?"

"One of my patients has asked to see you."

"Who?"Obi-wan wasn't sure he knew of anyone in the infirmary right now.

"Master Lene Kostana, one of our elderly masters."

Obi-wan sighed.He really didn't have the patience to talk to an old master right now, not with Anakin tapping his foot and the anticipation of an assignment."Can it wait a week?We were just about to leave."

Stass lowered her head."No.It can't wait."

Obi-wan nodded with understanding."I'll come in a moment."

"She's in the fourth wing."With that, Stass bowed and left.

Anakin respectfully waited until she was out of earshot to ask his usual morbid questions."Did she mean Master Ko- uh,"

"Kostana."

"Did she mean Master Kostana is going to die soon?"

"Yes, Anakin, I assume that is what she meant."

"Oh."

"'Oh', indeed.Go and prep the ship.This shouldn't take too long."

Anakin nodded, and strode out.

"Force be with me," Obi-wan muttered as he headed down to the medical bay.

There was only one patient in Wing Four.Obi-wan could sense death before he opened the door and crept in.When Stass said Master Kostana wouldn't live another week, she hadn't been exaggerating.When Obi-wan saw the elderly Altiri woman in the farthest bed, he smiled.Master Kostana did not smile back.She made no acknowledgment of Obi-wan's presence.He couldn't help but stare as he sat in the chair by her bed.She was well over a hundred, at least.

"Master Kostana," Obi-wan said gently."It's Master Kenobi.You asked to see me."

She opened her eyes slowly and moved so she could see him."So I did.Tell me, do you know why this wing is empty?"

"No.I can ask, if you like."

She chuckled."It's because I am going to die, and I must do it alone."

Obi-wan nodded."I'll stay with you, if you like."It couldn't be too long, could it, he thought.Immediately, he wanted to slap himself.He was starting to think like Anakin.

She took a shaky breath."What you do, I once did.Not in the same way, of course."

Obi-wan nodded."What did you used to do?"

"I prepared."She grabbed his arm suddenly."I knew.I told them.The fools, they didn't listen.Now look."

Obi-wan glanced around involuntarily."What, Master?"

"You know.You know, just like I did."

"Know what?"

She let go of his arm."The Sith, young Jedi.You defeated one.More will come."

"How can we be certain?"

"They will always return."

Obi-wan agreed that the Sith would return, but he also knew that they had no way to know for certain.Master Yoda said the future was always in motion, and the Zabrak's brief appearance was all the evidence of Sith Lords they had.

"What was his name?The Sith you faced?"

"I don't know."

She nodded."He will return.Him, or another.They will always return."

Obi-wan took a deep breath.He always told himself that nothing could stop him from arguing.It was time to see if he could apply that to a master on her deathbed.

"And what of the prophecy, Master?What of the Chosen One?"

She sniffed."You think you found him."

"I do.My master did as well."

"And you believe the prophecy?"

"I do."

She snorted."Then you are wiser than most of the idiots around here."

"Pardon me, Master?"

"The Force gave us these predictions.Why don't we believe them?Because, 'the future is dangerous'.Obi-wan, it is dangerous whether we see it or not, do you understand?"

"I do."

"The Sith.You need to prepare."

He nodded."I'm training him.Anakin, the One, I'm training him as best I can."

She nodded."Sometimes, that is not always enough.I would know."

"Sorry?"

"They're gone.One and all, they're gone.Dooku.Sifo.Qui-gon.Listen to me, Obi-wan."

"I am listening, Master."

"I called you here, to my deathbed, to tell you this.Get ready."

"To defeat the Sith.Got it."

She nodded."What have you done to prepare?"

"I've modified my form, practiced with my lightsaber.I stressed blade on blade combat with Anakin.I've also done some reading on the ancient Sith, though I can't say there's much to be found."

"Not much, hm?You read a lot if you think that is not much."

"Well, I- yes.I suppose that's true."

"Oh, the things I could teach you if I had more time."

"Tell me now, Master."

She nodded."I have a little left, I think."

Obi-wan tried not to think of how anxious Anakin would be to get going.

Master Kostana's smile faded."Then again, maybe not.Carry on my work, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan followed her gaze to a book sitting on the dresser by her bed.It was real parchment, bound in a leather Obi-wan didn't recognize by sight."This?"

"Mhm.The last year of my life is that book.Use my knowledge wisely, Obi-wan.And don't share it lightly."

"Thank you, Master."He sat back down.

She drew a shaky breath."I knew.I knew I could trust you.You remind me of him."

"Who?"

"A student I mentored once.He was a friend of my padawan."

"Who was it, Master?"

"His name was Dooku."

"Dooku, the twentieth Member of the Lost.He was a great Jedi in his day, wonderful with politics as I understand it."

"Oh, he was wonderful with everything.I see you know your history, though."

"He was my master's master."

She didn't answer.

"Master?"

"Hm?Oh.It's still you."

"Yes."

She moved to sit up, but decided against it."Read my book, Obi-wan, apprentice of Qui-gon."

"I will, Master."

"They are coming.They... they are coming."

Her eyes glazed over, and Obi-wan felt the life leave her.He took a deep breath, then gently closed her eyes.For a moment, he sat in silent reverence.Then he stood up, and left Wing Four.

Stass met him right outside.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

He nodded."She is one with the Force."

Stass nodded respectfully."If you don't mind my asking, how do you know her?"

"She was a friend of my master's master."

"I see.Did she say anything you would like to record?"

Master Kostana's last words were "they are coming."Obi-wan didn't think that would translate well into an obituary."I'm afraid not much of what she said makes any sense out of context."

Stass nodded."That's alright.She'll be remembered for her earlier words."

He fingered the book."So she will.Now, if-"

"She give you something?"Stass interrupted, seeing the book.

Obi-wan sighed."You're not avoiding body duty, are you?"

"No!This is different, this is a Jedi Master, deserving of the highest respect.Not one of yours and Anakin's gross day-olds slapped on my desk with no warning."

"Come now, Stass.We need some place to work, and you have the tools."

She scoffed."Just because you like autopsies and your deranged padawan likes cadavers doesn't mean I have to participate."

He grinned."Again, thank you for taking care of the Trandoshan."

She rolled her eyes."If you'll excuse me, I have respectable people to deal with."

"A pleasure as always," Obi-wan called, and Stass entered Wing Four.He sighed."Time to face the padawan."

"Air resistance," Anakin muttered as he flipped switches on the ship's dash.He sensed Obi-wan come up the ramp."Master. I prepared everything."

Obi-wan looked around, then slid into the copilot's seat."Everything?All our usual equipment?"

"Yes, it's all here."

"Hm.I guess we can go now then."

Anakin brought the engine to life, then brought the ship out of the hanger."So what happened?"

"Fly in a lane.Master Kostana has passed."

Anakin swerved into a lane."I mean, what did she want?"

"I'm not sure."

Anakin fought the urge to argue. If Obi-wan said he wasn't sure, it sometimes meant just that.Sometimes, though, it meant he didn't want to tell Anakin.He thought it might be one of those times, but arguing wouldn't get any answers.It would only get him a scolding.

"Do you know what we're doing on Fanallo?"

Obi-wan watched out the window."We're recovering an artifact."

"I know that, but what about the political turmoil and Master Luminara?"

"Hm?Oh, that.Yes, well, the Fanallon government is an empire by structure.The Emperor collects taxes from local governors, who in turn do all of the actual governing.Each province has different laws, most of them quite strict especially with taxes.A few years ago, a fascinating problem arose."

Obi-wan trailed off.Anakin glanced down where he was looking to see that a line of transports were leaving one of Coruscant's main prisons.

"Wonder what's going on there," he muttered."Anyway, the governors, as you might imagine, are terrified of any insurgency or revolutionary ideas.So what they did, they passed a law restricting information and banning off-world books and writings.They even banned scholars from visiting.But what happens when you ban something?"

"Everyone wants it."

"Exactly."

Anakin beamed, but only on the inside of course.

"Yes, suddenly everyone wants off-world ideas and writings.In response, smugglers started bringing in books instead of drugs.Now Fanallo is high on information.Self proclaimed revolutionaries have been hiding in the woods of the southern provinces and attacking government functions now and then."

"Terrorists?"

"Hm.It depends on who you ask."

Anakin pulled up on the yolk as they left the atmosphere."It sounds to me like we should be backing the revolutionaries."

"Careful, my young apprentice.As representatives of the Republic, we are responsible for negotiating for peace while maintaining order, preferably as it is.But as Jedi, we are to be neutral in all matters, advocating for what is right."

"Maybe the revolutionaries are right."

Obi-wan sighed."Let's not make any conclusions until we've spoken to Luminara and seen the situation first hand."

Anakin nodded."Yes Master.Also, we're ready for hyperspace."

He watched Obi-wan make the calculations.They could have just used the ship's navicomputer, but Obi-wan like to do it by hand.Yes, he liked to do math for fun.Anakin sighed as he put the ship into hyperspace.Obi-wan was crazy.

"Excuse me," Obi-wan said, and stood up from the copilot's chair."I need to meditate."

He slipped into the back of the ship.Anakin would be fine until they arrived at on Fanallo.Master Kostana's words were bothering him a bit, and the journal was heavy in his pocket.He sat down and cracked it open.The first page was a note to him directly.

_Obi-wan,_

_As I hope I get the chance to tell you in person, I wrote this journal as a guide to defeating the Sith.It includes many Jedi practices that have been lost to time, many of which you may find useful on your journey._

_First of all, I would like to explain why I have not spoken to you yet.The truth is, I was afraid.When I heard of you, and how you defeated the Sith Lord who killed your master, I wanted to speak to you immediately.You see, many Jedi spend their life studying animals, or politics, or lightsaber combat.I spent mine studying the Sith, because I knew they would return.Many would consider my studies distasteful.I consider them necessary, especially now that the Sith really have returned._

_Your victory, as well as your discovery of the Chosen One, gave me great hope.I wanted to speak with you that same day, to teach you everything I knew.But then, what if it was not as I thought?What if you were not the Jedi I hoped you to be, and perhaps not one who could best a Sith by anything but chance?You see, Obi-wan, fighting Sith takes a strength and willingness I have seen in few.I did not speak to you because I was afraid you would not have it.I waited and waited, and every day I thought, tomorrow I will ask for him.Tomorrow.Maybe tomorrow, I will not be so afraid._

_What a fool I was.The Dark Side is upon us, and every day I grow weaker.I only thank the Force that I have lived long enough to write this book, to compile my knowledge so that you many use it and perhaps even teach it to the Chosen One.I sense you will both need it.This is the last of my legacy, if I have one at all._

_I can only trust the Force that you are the Jedi for this task.Once again, I hope tomorrow I will be brave enough to meet you in person._

_Force be with you,_

_Lene_

"Hm.She's different in person."

Obi-wan flipped through the pages, trying to get an idea of what kinds of things Lene had left him.There were quite a few diagrams, and lots of short paragraphs and annotations.He noticed many of the wordier pages were step by step instructions, though to what he could not guess.Lightsaber combat was less of a step-by-step process and more of a make-it-up-from-things-you-know-and-don't-get-killed process.And, as far as Obi-wan knew, the only way to defeat a Sith was in lightsaber combat.

He flipped back to the beginning and read the first entry.

_A practice to help you cleanse yourself of the Dark Side_

_When exploring the things of the Sith, you may occasionally find yourself in an unwanted position with the Dark Side of the Force._

Unwanted position.That was putting it lightly, if you had to cleanse yourself.

_There is a simple practice to help you cleanse your being of the Dark Side.It is called the Ritual of the Three, and is fairly easy to perform, and produces immediate results.First, there are some materials you will need to gather: the Balm of the Luminous.Gauze bandages, inscribed with their words.I recommend carrying these with you at all times.These bandages are a great tool.Their purpose is to help you focus your powers, and drive away the darkness.Warning: these are not to be used for witchcraft._

_Now that you have your bandages, you are ready to begin._

_1.Wrap your arms.Open your palms and keep them facing upward._

_2.Repeat this invocation_

_"We call upon the Three.Light.Dark.And Balance true.One is no greater than the others.Together they unite, restore, center, and renew.We walk into the Light.Acknowledge the Dark.And find Balance in ourselves... For the Force is strong.For the Force is strong." (Scott, 257-258)_

_3.Meditate on the Light.Let it flow through you, driving away the Darkness.Feel it between your words, the bandages, you._

_4.Repeat_

_This is one of the most essential practices, I have found.That is why it's first._

Obi-wan snapped the book shut.This was stupid.He had hoped Lene had compiled some real, practical advice.He needed to know things like rules the Sith followed and good finishing marks.Instead, it seemed, she had focused on ancient practices and Sith relics.This wasn't the past.This was the modern era, and these were modern Sith.Besides, there were reasons, good reasons, that the Jedi had abandoned those practices.

Still, Obi-wan tucked the book back into his robes.It wouldn't hurt to carry around, and maybe he would need kindling later.

No, that was rude.This was a master's final work.At the very least, he would read it.Just not right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Luminara took a deep breath.She straightened the hem of her headdress, then took another deep breath.

Today was going to require a lot of patience.Not only would her frustrating and fruitless negotiations with Governor Aldah continue, she would begin her search for the revolutionaries.To make matters even more stressful, she would soon be joined by Obi-wan and Anakin.Obi-wan was a great Jedi, and Luminara loved spending time with him and his padawan.They would be a great help in finding the revolutionaries.It was just, the way they did things could be, well, stressful.To make things even more complex, they weren't really coming to help.They were coming to investigate an artifact.

Luminara took one last deep breath before stepping out of her hotel room and gliding down the stairs.She made her way to the Governor's office, where she was immediately escorted in to see Aldah.He was on transmission with someone.

"Yes, yes," he said to the holo, "she's here now.I'll let you know when there's something to tell."

He clicked it off and turned to Luminara.

"Master Jedi," he greeted with a smile."You are doing your search today?"

Luminara made no expression as she answered."Yes, Governor.I expect to soon be joined by a fellow Jedi, who has been dispatched in response to an artifact an archaeology team has found."

"Artifact?Hm.Why are the Jedi taking this artifact, and not its rightful owners here on Fanallo?If it's part of our planet's history..."

"The team thought the artifact looked to be a lost Jedi piece."

Aldah snorted."Great, soon there'll be thousands of Jedi crawling around, picking clay beads out if my garden or something."

Luminara bit her tongue.Governor Aldah had no respect for the Jedi, or anyone else, which was part of why this was all taking so long.He also had the most hideous garden, which he was immensely proud of.

The governor's attendant peeked in."Your honor.Master Jedi.The other two representatives of the Jedi have arrived."

Aldah nodded."Send them in."

The attendant looked a bit embarrassed."Sir, they insist you meet them in the entry."

He scowled."The entry?Why?"

"Sir, they're Jedi.I have no idea."

The governor grunted."Fine."

Luminara followed him down the hall, doing her best to answer his questions as they walked.

"You said only one Jedi was coming."

"So I did.He is accompanied by his student."

Aldah sniffed."He brought a kid?This'll be great."

Luminara thought of Anakin."Mh."

"So who is this guy?"

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi is quite skilled in his field.He will be a wonderful asset in both determining the origin of this artifact and helping me track down the revolutionaries."

"The terrorists.You mean the terrorists."

"Governor Aldah, we have not completed our survey.As it is, the Jedi have not decided what term is appropriate for this insurgency.Until that time, I maintain that 'revolutionary' is the most appropriate term."

He stopped, and pointed a finger at her."I'm the governor.I know what's happening.For the last time, they are terrorists."

Luminara didn't flinch or slow her pace."I certainly hope this is the last time you will tell me that, yet I severely doubt it."

Luckily, they rounded the corner into the entry hall before the argument could escalate.

"I hope these people are more reasonable than you," Aldah hissed.

Luminara allowed herself a sliver of a smile.Oh, how disappointed he would be.

Obi-wan grinned and bowed."Governor Aldah, is it?And Master Unduli, it's good to see you my dear."

Luminara smiled warmly, and bowed back."It's good to see you as well, Master Kenobi. Padawan Skywalker."

"Master Jedi," Aldah grumbled."So tell me, what do you find so fascinating about the entry?"

Obi-wan answered without hesitation."Why, I didn't want to be too far from your magnificent garden."

Luminara had to keep from laughing; the sarcasm in Obi-wan's voice would only be audible to those who knew him.His real motivation to meet down here was probably to get Aldah out of his office.And his motivation for that?Force knew.

Aldah puffed out his chest."Well, why don't we go and see it then?Follow me."

The three Jedi strolled alongside the governor as he led them to the garden out front.Luminara couldn't help but scrunch her nose.The wilting plants were so out of place with the forest backdrop.

Obi-wan gazed around."Truly hideous.Oh, look there."

They all looked to a group of people coming up on the garden.Obi-wan went to them before Aldah could say anything about his comment.The Jedi talked with the group for a minute.

"Who in the blazes is that," the governor muttered.

Obi-wan came back over.There were five others with him now, all of different species except for two Twi'leks who looked like they could be twins.They seemed to have no regard for the garden, as they were walking carelessly through the beds and stepping on plants.Luminara thought they almost looked better flattened.

"Meet Dr. Yue and her team of archaeologists.Dr., please meet Governor Aldah."

Neither party looked particularly happy."We've met," Dr. Yue said.

Obi-wan smiled."Ah.Well, to discuss the artifact.My apprentice and I would like to head down to the site immediately."

"And what if it's not a Jedi thing?"Aldah asked.

Obi-wan nodded."Then we'll leave it here on Fanallo for your scholars."

The governor sniffed."And what if it is?"

"If we can transport it, we'll take it with us."

Dr. Yue shook her head."It can't be transported."

"Hm.Well that complicates things."

"We don't want your Jedi junk here," Governor Aldah said.He bent down to a plant that had been stepped on.

Luminara sensed both the doctor's and Obi-wan's frustrations rising.Cooly, Obi-wan said, "we will do what we can to accommodate your wishes."

The governor stood up, seeming satisfied with that.Oh, if only he knew he suddenly what Obi-wan _could_ do shrunk down to what he _wanted_ to do."And what of the terrorists?"

Obi-wan scowled and pretended to be confused.Luminara knew he knew exactly what the governor meant."Terrorists?I wasn't aware there was an issue."

Luminara could have corrected the governor and saved him the trouble of talking to Obi-wan.Instead, she let her friend do what he would.

"Yes, terrorists.Out in the woods."

The Jedi glanced over to the woods."My.Revolutionaries _and_ terrorists.Seems we have our work cut out."

Anakin spoke now."Master, I think he meant the revolutionaries were terrorists."

Obi-wan feigned surprise."Oh, I'm sure he didn't.We haven't completed our survey, so we haven't any way to know if they have popular support or acceptable cause or anything."

Aldah stood up."That is what I meant, and-"

Obi-wan cut him off."Ah, that clears it up.Well, we'd best see this artifact if we want to get to the search for these revolutionaries today.Luminara?"

Luminara stepped forward."I will accompany you to the site, and we can go on to the wood."

Obi-wan nodded."Very well.Shall we?"

He flashed Governor Aldah one last smile, and the three Jedi left with the archaeologists.When they were a good distance from the garden, Luminara pulled him aside."What are you doing?I have spent months trying not to frustrate Aldah."

"I don't want to spend months," Obi-wan said, then sighed."You know how little patience I have for politicians."

She glanced back over at the offices."All too well."

"Have you spoken to any of the other governors?"

"I've spoken to most of the ones from the southern hemisphere, and a few from the north.Everyone across the planet has had reports of these sort of insurgencies.It remains to be seen if they are coordinated."

"Hm.And the nature of these attacks?"

"Mostly looting and vandalism.I've tallied less than a hundred fatalities.Most were accompanied by looting, so I assume that the individuals were not targeted but had gotten in the way."

"Are the attacks targeted?"

"No, they are seemingly random.Most are on legislative buildings and offices."

"Where do they get their arms?"

"Smugglers, so I have had difficulty pinpointing the source."

"And you haven't seen a single one of these revolutionaries?"

"I visited one in prison, but she cried so much I couldn't hold a conversation."

"Hm."Obi-wan stroked his beard.Luminara couldn't help but wonder if it was just a habit or if he did it on purpose.

She sighed."I'm not getting anywhere.I've been here months, and I can't even get Aldah or the other governors to lend me military support."

"It sounds to me like you just need some help."

She closed her eyes."Maybe that's all."

"Luminara."Obi-wan moved in front of her and took her hands in his own.She opened her eyes and looked into his, a sense of warmth and reassurance filling her heart."We will help you solve this, and get you back to the temple."

She closed her eyes again."I've been here too long."

"I know.But not to worry, Anakin and I are here too now."

Luminara dared a smile."Thank you, Obi-wan."

He dropped her hands."My pleasure as always, Master Unduli.Shall we?"

They caught up with the others, who were boarding a speeder to the dig site.

Anakin folded his arms and tucked his hands in his cloak sleeves.It was chilly in the shade, and the trees gave off a bit of mist.He was sure of it, though Obi-wan said it was silly.

"Master, I know they give off mist."

Obi-wan sighed."Please, Anakin.Can we just focus on what we're doing?"

"We're only walking through the woods," he argued.That was really all they were doing.Dr. Yue had insisted that they couldn't bring the speeder off the path, though Anakin would have taken it through the trees if he had been flying.

"I really cannot explain to you again that trees do not drop water unless there is water in the air."

"But I can feel it."

"It's- no.You are feeling something else and mistaking it for moisture."

Anakin scowled. "I still think it's water."

Luminara came up from behind them."Did Dr. Yue mention what kind of artifact this was?"

"No," Obi-wan replied, "all she's said is that she thinks it's from the Jedi, and that it can't be moved."

Dr. Yue called over, "we're coming up on the site."

The group entered a clearing, and made a sharp turn.Now they were at the base of a tall cliff.Anakin stared up at the top.It couldn't have been more than ten meters high, and it both blended in to the landscape and stuck out in his view.He smirked, thinking of how easily Obi-wan could probably jump up to the top.

Anakin looked down to the base, where Dr. Yue and her team were standing.There was a circle of bare stone among the roots and vines.It was over two meters in diameter, and intricately carved.The image featured a hooded figure with a lightsaber in each hand.There was a sun and a moon, and an inscription Anakin couldn't read.Obi-wan went to it and ran his fingers along some of the details.Luminara stood over him.Anakin stood to the side and stared out to the forest to keep watch.After all, there were revolutionaries out here.He found himself wishing they would come out.At the very least there would be some action.At most, they could sit down and get this whole thing sorted out.

"Hm."Obi-wan crouched down to have a better look at the inscription."Interesting."

"What is it?"Luminara asked, and stooped down.

"The inscription is Ancient Alderaanian, as I thought."

"Then this is a Jedi work."

"No."Obi-wan stood up."And yes.Look at the symbolism here."

Luminara nodded."Light and Dark."

"Yes, it's a common motif among Jedi artwork, to depict balance.But the inscription isn't a modern Jedi saying."

"What is it?"

"It reads 'We devote to the Light' on this side.And over there, it says 'we devote to the Dark'.This is an unusual piece."

Luminara smirked."I didn't know you enjoyed art."

Obi-wan scoffed."Oh, please.My dear, I am not enjoying this."

"Then who made this?Certainly not a Jedi."

"Hm.It isn't a local work; few on Fanallo follow any sort of religion, even historically."

"Because it's banned," Luminara said quietly.

"Well, yes.That means this is an off-worlder's work."

"But not a Jedi."Luminara pointed to the inscription about the Dark."And not a Sith." She pointed to the one about the Light.

"Well, I don't know.It could perhaps be an ancient work of the Jedi."

"From before the Dark Jedi left the order to become the Sith."

"Yes."

She examined the piece."Not much art has survived from that era."

Anakin felt the need to interject."When is this from?"

Both masters turned to him."Before the Republic, and the Republic before that," Luminara answered.

Obi-wan nodded."When the order was founded, the first Jedi philosophers wrote the Jedi code, and formed our core doctrines.Things after that get... murky.Many writings from that era exalt the Light as well as the Dark, as a path to balance."

"But that's not right," Anakin argued.Or was it?It made sense that to have balance, you would need both sides.

"No, my young padawan, it isn’t.As you recall from your teachings, one who devotes to the Dark," he pointed to the inscription, "will ultimately be consumed by it, no matter how they claim to hold to the Light as well.And so they were.The Jedi who fell to the Dark side ultimately split from the Order.Thus, the Sith were created."

Anakin felt silly for having forgotten that.

Luminara nodded."There were many wars after that, and many things like this artwork were destroyed.Which is why I find myself doubting your conclusion, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan nodded."I myself am a bit doubtful.Let's get this to our analysts at the temple. They'll be able to figure it out."

He called Dr. Yue, and she left her team at the main dig site to come over."Figure it out?"

"No, but we'd like to take it back to Coruscant for analysis.It's definitely not Fanallon, in any case."

Yue nodded."If you can excavate it, you can take it.Though I have no idea how you're planning to get it out or carry it off, unless you've got some heavy equipment on your shuttle."

"Transporting it shouldn't be an issue," Luminara said.

Yue put a hand on her hip."The real issue is getting it out of the cliff face."

Obi-wan rubbed the stone with his fingers."It's a different material, so it can't be built in."

"Might as well be.My team chipped at it for days, and we can't get it loose.Whoever left it here intended to be here a long time."

"Strange," Obi-wan muttered, and felt the outside."Why would they leave such a piece here?"

He closed his eyes and stood for a minute.Anakin sensed his master was reaching out to the Force to see if there was something they had missed.

"Anakin," he said, and moved away suddenly."Come here."

Anakin did as he was told and moved in front of the stone.The figure shown had its hood pulled down over its face, but he still felt like it was staring at him.

"Put your hand on the rock, yes, like that.Now tell me what you feel."

Anakin reached out with the Force."I don't feel... wait."

He closed his eyes and reached further.From the stone, Anakin sensed something.It swirled around inside, flowing and moving, like it was alive.Something about it called to him, invited him forward.The stone, it wanted him...

"Not the stone.Behind it."

Anakin flattened his palm to the surface.The thing inside took notice of him, and rushed to meet him.He let it in, and it swirled around filling all his senses.There was so much!So much power, so much pain and fear and love and hope and-

Anakin opened his eyes.

"Anakin!"Obi-wan was shaking him."Anakin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, what happened?"He looked to the stone in front of him.It was rolled off to the side, and where it had been was a gaping hole in the cliffside.

Obi-wan let go of his shoulders."It was a door.You opened it."

Guilt washed over Anakin."I'm sorry, Master.I didn't mean to."

Obi-wan sighed."It's alright."

Luminara peered in."I sense it now."

Obi-wan nodded."The Dark Side.This makes much less sense."

"What?"Anakin was still a little dazed from opening it.

"This must be a temple.The stone was just the door, to protect it."

Luminara nodded."One would need to use both the Light and the Dark."

"Master, what are you talking about?"

Obi-wan turned to his apprentice."In the ancient days, some Dark Jedi would use the Dark Side to keep the Light Jedi from accessing their knowledge.It seems they did such a thing here."

"But I opened it."

Obi-wan folded his arms."Yes.We'll talk about that later."

Now Anakin felt even more guilty.He'd accidentally tapped into the Dark Side again, something that was never allowed.He'd apologize to Obi-wan later.For now, he'd let his master deal with the task at hand.

They shouldn't have gone into the temple, of course.What they should have done was sealed it back up and reported to Master Windu.They never got the chance.

Obi-wan stepped into the main dig site, Luminara on his left and Yue on his right.Anakin brought up the rear.

"Is there space around here for us to bring in a ship?" he asked Dr. Yue.They would need to bring in some Jedi more experienced in the field to deal with an entire temple.

She shook her head."Governor's office is the only landing pad in the region.Well, the only legal one."

Luminara spoke up."If the Jedi are to investigate this find, we'll need to land somewhere not usually permitted."

Yue nodded."You'd have to negotiate with the governor, then."

Luminara muttered something none of them quite caught, but Obi-wan assumed it was something along the lines of, "what do you think I've been doing?"

The rest of the team spotted them, and dropped their tools.

"What is it?"one of the Twi'leks asked as they all assembled.

"It is a Jedi artifact," Obi-wan informed them.They all seemed pretty excited.

"How much is it worth?"the only human, a young woman clutching her shovel, asked.

"Oh, uh," the Jedi didn't usually give any reward for artifacts."We'll have it appraised."

Luminara shot him a look, but Obi-wan hadn't known what else to say.

Just then, there was some shouting, and a group of about twenty five people jumped down from the trees, surrounding the entire dig site.Obi-wan saw Anakin reach for his lightsaber, but waved for him to stop.The archaeologists all had their blasters out.

"Not one move," the leader of the new arrivals said, "or we blast you all."

Obi-wan lifted his hands."We surrender."

Anakin lifted his hands as well, as did Luminara.After a moment of consideration, the archaeologists followed.

The leader stepped out of the trees.He was a tall human, with a tattoo of a vractyl across his bald head.Obi-wan wondered if he had a vractyl, and if it was around.Maybe he would get to ride it.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Obi-wan smiled."I could ask you the same, though I think it's pretty clear.You're the revolutionaries we've been searching for."

The man stood centimeters from Obi-wan's face, and the Jedi gagged.This man's breath was repulsive."We're the rebels, alright.Now, who are you?"

Obi-wan was about to say something witty when Luminara answered."We are Jedi Knights, representatives of the Republic.We have come to negotiate peace on your world."

The man thankfully turned away from Obi-wan.He took a deep breath in relief.

"Peace?"The man laughed."Peace?There will be no peace on Fanallo, only war.It's us versus the government, and we will have our own democracy!"

The other revolutionaries cheered.Obi-wan sighed."You want a democracy?"

The man turned back to him.Obi-wan regretted speaking up."Yes, that's what this whole thing was about.I've read _War and Freedom_ , by Alp Kadee.The only path to freedom is through open war!"

Obi-wan sighed."No. It's, 'the path to freedom is _not only_ through open war'.There are options, one of which is negotiation.That's why we're here."

"That's not why you're here," the man snarled."You're here to put us down, and reinstate the old order that served your senate so well, you Republic dogs!"

"Now that's just rude," Obi-wan said."I must say, I find your hospitality a bit lacking."

The man looked out at the other revolutionaries."You think this is hospitality?"

"No, I don't.That's the point."

He ignored Obi-wan."We'll show them hospitality.Let's take 'em back to camp."

"Obi-wan," Luminara muttered as the revolutionaries led them through the forest, "the man had the quote right the first time.It's, 'In the case of oppression, there is only one way to destroy your oppressors, for the only path to freedom is through open war. From violence springs new life'."

"I know, Luminara, but now he's doubting his philosophies."

"No, I don't think he is.We're still being dragged through the forest."

Maybe she had a point."Whatever the case, it'll be nice to know where their camp is.Anakin?"

"Tracker's running.I can map wherever we've gone," the padawan responded.

"Good."

When they got to the camp, all eight prisoners were dumped in the same tent.

Dr. Yue sighed."I hope you three have a plan to get us out of this."

Obi-wan smiled."Why of course we do."

"We?"Luminara tilted her head to look at him.

"Not yet," Obi-wan admitted."But we aren't really trapped.I'd like to have a word with the leader before we go."

Luminara nodded.Like Obi-wan, she must have noticed that the revolutionaries hadn't taken their lightsabers.They'd also focused on the fact that they were ambassadors, which meant they probably didn't really understand what a Jedi was.

Obi-wan stuck his head out the tent."Excuse me," he called to the guard, "I'd like a word with your leader.May I speak to him?"

"Uh, um," the guard scratched his neck."I don't know if that's allowed."

"Can you ask?"

The guard shrugged."I don't know what it'd hurt."

He left, heading over to the biggest tent.Obi-wan slipped back inside and shook his head."Bit of an idiot, isn't he?"

"Now Obi-wan," Luminara said, "they probably don't get many prisoners around here.Maybe he's new."

"Ha."

"Now would be a good time to escape," Anakin pointed out.

Obi-wan nodded."It would be.Escape is not my plan.I'll speak to the leader, see if he can be reasoned with.Maybe we can avoid this whole inevitable violence thing if we convince him to negotiate with the Emperor."

"Hm."Luminara peeked outside the tent."Inevitable violence, that was another part of Kadee's philosophy, wasn't it?"

Obi-wan nodded."'Violence is as persistent as those who pursue it'.Would have made sense if he'd stopped there."

Anakin sighed."I hate philosophy."

"I know you do."

Harry sniffed and picked up his vractyl quill.He dipped it in the ink and was about to start writing when Mo came into the office tent.

"Mo, you should be guarding the prisoners."

Mo nodded."I know, but one of them wants to talk to you."

"Which one?"

"The annoying one."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.The older human was the leader, by the look of it."Send him over then.Assuming they haven't escaped."

He began his writing while he waited.Lupa, the revolutionary leader in the south, had written him another letter contradicting Kadee's philosophies, and he needed to respond before she insisted on nonviolent action again.

"Excuse me?"

Harry looked up when the prisoner came in.Strangely enough, his binders were missing. "Prisoner.Sit down, tell me your name."

The man didn't sit down, but instead smiled and strolled around the tent."I love what you've done with the place.Is that faux?"

Harry looked to the fake vractyl head mounted on the wall."It is.That's an artist's model of my baby, Erika."

"Always nice to meet a fellow rider."

Harry smiled.Maybe this guy did have a bit of sense.

The man finally sat in the chair on the opposite side of Harry's desk."I hoped we could negotiate, before this all gets to a very nasty place."

Harry thought about it."First tell me your name."

"Obi-wan.Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Hum."

"And your name?"

"Harry.They call me Harry."

"Ah.Pleasure."

"Now, about this negotiating thing."

"Ah, yes.You see, violence isn't usually the best course of action."

"Aww, you sound just like Lupa."

"I'm not familiar with this person."

"Lupa, she's supposed to be coordinating the southern revolutionaries, but all she does is talk about nonviolent action and stuff."

"Hm.Is there a chance I could meet with her?"

Harry sighed.Everyone wanted to meet with Lupa, and no one with him."If you want to hear some Mere Dot you can."

"Mere Dot, she was quite the influential philosopher," Obi-wan said."One of my favorites from the High Republic Era."

"Yeah, yeah, more popular than Kadee."

Obi-wan shifted."You do know Kadee was arrested for stealing a blender, right?"

"Oh, yeah.He wrote all about his time in the asylum."

"Right.Well, I'd like to speak to this Lupa if there's any chance."

"You know, why not?Why not?She's coming later today, isn't she?"Harry stood up and walked over to the window."Go wait in your prison tent.I'll let you know when she gets here."

Obi-wan stood and bowed."Thank you for your time."Then he left.

Harry stared out the window.He really hoped Lupa would have some action planned, because he didn't know how much longer he could keep his people from a fight.He didn't know how much longer he could keep _himself_ from a fight.In all honesty, he'd been hoping for more of one when they'd captured the trespassers.Maybe Lupa would see reason today.

"Obi-wan."

Obi-wan smiled at Luminara when he came in."Yes?"

She bit her lip.He was not going to like this."It's Anakin.He's gone."

Obi-wan looked around in alarm."So he is!Blast it, Anakin.Where's he gone?"

"I don't know.I didn't see him slip out, he was just gone."

"Alright.Okay.This- great.Blast."

"Obi-wan, calm down."

"I am calm!"He sat down."Sorry.It's just, we can't leave.The real Rebel leader is coming to this camp, the leader of the southern hemisphere, and Harry- the tattoo guy- has agreed for me to speak to her."

"Alright," Luminara said, "I'll speak with her, you go look for Anakin."

Obi-wan nodded, his eyes looking everywhere except to Luminara.He seemed quite stressed, and understandably so.There was no telling what Anakin might get into on his own.

"Her name is Lupa," he said, "and she's a fan of Mere Dot's writing."

"What are we gonna do?"Dr. Yue asked.

"Just sit tight," Obi-wan said.

The archaeologists all looked a little miserable at the thought of sitting for even longer.

Luminara nodded to Obi-wan."Go.I'll take care of this."

Obi-wan left without another word. Luminara watched him, wishing they were together.Not _together_ together, but that the Jedi weren't separated.She wanted to be with Obi-wan.Not _with_ him with.That wasn't what she meant, it was more of she wanted to be in the same place as him, working together as friends.Jedi were celibate after all, and that rule wasn't to be broken, even if...

Luminara forced herself to stop thinking about Obi-wan.She instead recalled some of Mere Dot's works and prepared to negotiate.Maybe this Lupa would be more reasonable than Aldah or the other governors.

"Lupa's here," the guard told her a few hours later.

Luminara stood up and unlocked her binders with ease."Obi-wan is unavailable, so I will do the negotiations."

The guard shrugged and let her out of the tent.

Lupa was arguing with Harry- the tattoo guy- in the middle of the camp.Luminara walked right into their conversation.They both stopped talking and looked at her.

"Where's the dude," Harry-the-tattoo-guy asked, "Obi-wan?"

Luminara folded her hands behind her back."He had other matters to attend to.I will negotiate in his stead."

"Other matters?"Lupa scowled."You're prisoners."

"Only in name, I think," Luminara responded cooly."Shall we begin our discussion?"

Harry let Lupa and Luminara take his office.Luminara found Lupa to be more reasonable than Aldah, but still stubborn.She was stuck on the idea of reform through revolution, though through more peaceful means than Harry.

"They won't negotiate," Lupa argued."The Emperor doesn't care, and the governors are afraid of losing their power."

Luminara nodded."I know, but as representatives of the Jedi and the Republic, we have the authority to enforce a reasonable compromise."

Lupa folded her arms."Is that your mandate?I know the Jedi are at the mercy of the Chancellor."

"We are not at his mercy, and our mandate was to maintain peace and restore order."

"By 'restore order', they mean quell the revolution, and reinforce the Emperor."

Luminara closed her eyes."Perhaps that is what the Senate meant.I doubt my colleagues care any more than I do what the senate meant, so let's disregard that for now."

Lupa looked suspicious."You would go against the senate?"

Time for a Mere Dot reference."Is not democracy for the service of the people?In good practice, the senate would do what is best for you."

The rebel leader leaned back in her seat."Mere Dot, a High Republic philosopher."

"Of course.One of the greatest writers on the topic of democracy."

Now Lupa actually smiled."You know, I'm all for suggestions.If you think you can establish a democracy here without a war, you have my support."

Luminara stood and bowed.Lupa stood as well."I will see what can be done."


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-wan dashed through the forest.

"Anakin!"

Still no response.He had to be here somewhere.

Obi-wan continued on the path back to the dig site.It was unlike Anakin to wander off, but if he had he'd probably gone back where they were before.Maybe he'd even gone back to the ship.Obi-wan hoped he remembered the way right.He hadn't bothered memorizing the route, as they had used the tracker, but Anakin had that.

Obi-wan followed his memory and his senses back to the dig site."Anakin!"

No answer.He went over to the temple entrance.Maybe his apprentice was lurking around there.

"Anakin!"

Nothing.

Obi-wan glanced over at the open door, then froze.Anakin was there, inside the temple.He was a few meters down the long, straight entry hall, and facing away.

"What in the blazes is he doing," Obi-wan muttered.Then he called, "Anakin!"

Anakin didn't turn around.

Obi-wan took a deep breath, and stepped inside the temple."Anakin."

Now Anakin turned around."Master?"

"Anakin, what are you-" Obi-wan whipped around to see the stone roll itself shut.Lovely."What are you doing in here?"

Anakin looked around and scowled."I don't know.I just... came here."

Obi-wan went to him."Do you remember coming?"

"Yes, we were in the tent.You left, and I slipped out.Then I walked back the way we came, and came in here."

"Why would you do that?"

"I- I don't know.I don't know why."

Obi-wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.The padawan was clearly afraid, even if a fool."Well, let's see if we can get this door open, hm?"

They walked back to the entrance and reached our their hands.Obi-wan sensed Anakin was distracted.Something was certainly bothering him.Maybe it was the temple, or the Dark Side, though the Dark Side never really made Anakin unwell.It bothered Obi-wan though that Anakin didn't have a reason for coming back here.

Anakin turned to his master."It's no use.The door won't budge."

Obi-wan nodded, and activated his lightsaber for light.Anakin did the same."There must be another exit."

"Master, we had to use the Dark Side to get the door open the first time."

"Yes, Anakin, but we are not using it again.There will be another way out."

"What if there isn't?"

"There will be."

For now, there was only one way they could go: in.

Anakin made sure to stay close behind his master.He wasn't afraid, of course, but he certainly didn't want to be separated from Obi-wan in this temple.Every turn they took, every hall they passed through, Anakin could feel the temple calling to him.It wanted something from him, though what, he had no clue.

"Obi-wan?" he whispered.

"Yes, my apprentice?"Obi-wan spoke at full volume and walked confidently through the temple.Anakin wondered how it was that he wasn't afraid.Not that Anakin was afraid, of course.

"How do you know where we're going?"

Obi-wan paused."I don't," he admitted, "but we don't really have much choice other than to keep going in."

"We're walking a downward slope."

"Yes.We could end up quite a ways underground."

"But what if this dead-ends?"

"Then we'll turn around and go back."

That made sense enough to Anakin.And when had Obi-wan ever done anything he wasn't sure of?

As they got further and further into the temple, Anakin was more and more... concerned.Not afraid.He heard a noise.

"What was that?"

Obi-wan put his hand on his padawan's shoulder."Relax, Anakin.Now, what did you hear?"

"I heard... I don't know what it was.I don't hear it anymore."

"Hm.Well let's keep going."

They walked on.Anakin heard it again.It was like an animal of some sort, maybe, breathing heavily.

"Master, I think it's coming."

"What?What's coming?"

"The animal."

"What animal?"

"The one I heard."

Obi-wan nodded."Do you sense it?"

"Well..." Anakin didn't sense anything else down there with them."No, but it might still be coming."

"Hm.Well, let's keep going."

Obi-wan started again, but Anakin didn't move.He watched his master walk ahead of him, knowing he should catch up.There was something here, though.Something wanted Anakin to find it.He looked to each side and, in the light of his blade, saw a door on the right.He looked back to Obi-wan one last time, then slipped inside.

"Why am I doing this?"he muttered to himself as he walked through the corridor.

Anakin's better judgement told him to turn and run back to Obi-wan, but whatever was in this room called him forward.He wanted to ignore it, but he couldn’t.The temple itself urged him around the corner and through the doorway.

The corridor opened into a larger room.As Anakin stepped in, a low light came on.He lowered his lightsaber, then put it away as he looked around.The walls were carved of the same stone as the cliff, and the low red light seemed to emanate from the rock itself.In the middle of the space stood a table with a sword resting on it.As Anakin got closer, he could hear the breathing again.It was clearer now, and sounded more like a machine than an animal.Anakin thought it was coming from the sword, but that couldn't be right.Swords don't breath.

The blade seemed to whisper to him, begging to be lifted again.Anakin reached out his hand, and rested it on the hilt.It was cold.He lifted it off its stand and held it up.The blade was metal, like nothing he had ever seen before.Anakin moved into ready form five, and froze.The sword was still breathing.The cold of the hilt surrounded the padawan.

"Anakin..."

A woman's voice cried out.Anakin tried to look, but couldn't move.The sword fell from his hand as more voices echoed, surrounding him.

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin!"

"You were the Chosen One!"

"I truly, deeply love you."

"I am your father."

"You have done well."

"No!That's impossible!"

"My master could never be as vile as you!"

"Only you could be so bold."

"I loved you."

"Let the past die."

"What does your heart tell you?"

Anakin collapsed, alone in the cold and dark.

"Nothing on the radio."

"Check again."

Luminara paced around the dig site.If she had to guess, the other two Jedi would have come back here.She hadn't seen or sensed them.

Dr. Yue fiddled with the radio."You're sure this is the right frequency?"

"If they use their comms, it'll be on that channel."

Luminara left the main dig to check the temple entrance again.To her surprise, it was closed.

"Oh, Obi-wan.What are you doing?"

Dr. Yue came over to the stone."Huh.It's closed again.What do you suppose that means?"

"I could be mistaken, but Obi-wan and Anakin have likely gone inside."

Yue looked at her."No, they can't have.There's no way out except this door, and the kid was the only one who could even get it to budge.Whatever he did."

"We can only hope that you are wrong, Doctor, and there is another exit.For now, I have other work to do.Please alert me on that same channel if there are any developments."

"Wait, you're just leaving?Your friends have sealed themselves in their tomb, and you're not even upset?"

"I still have a job to do.And if there is anyone who can find their way out of this, it's Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker."

Yue still looked skeptical, but headed back to her team anyway.Luminara gave one last look at the temple door.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-wan."

She swept off into the woods where Lupa's people were waiting to bring her back into town.If she was going to complete her mission, she needed to stop thinking about Obi-wan.He could handle himself, she knew.She kept reassuring herself of that to save off the despair which would overtake her if he really were gone.He would be back.They would be together again.

Luminara left the revolutionaries when Governor Aldah's office and garden were still out of view.After all, she didn't want to be seen with them and they didn't want to be seen at all.She thanked them for the ride, then headed back toward the administrative building.

The office complex seemed to loom over the rest of the city.Luminara was about to turn up the path when she realized the sun was setting.Maybe Aldah was best dealt with the next day.But at the thought of spending the evening alone, wondering where Obi-wan was, she turned and went up and into the entry.It was better to keep going, to push forward, rather than be forced to sit alone and address her feelings.Well, perhaps it wasn't _better_ , but it was more appealing.At this point she wasn't sure she could get moving again if she stopped.

Aldah was picking his nose when Luminara entered his office.Gross.

"You," he greeted, oh so warmly, "what are you doing back?It's late, I was just about to go home."

Luminara folded her hands."I have found the revolutionaries."

Aldah wiped his hands and jumped up."Then the insurgency is over?You arrested them?"

"I did not."

"What?Why not?"

"As a neutral representative of the Republic, my responsibility is to listen to and address both issues in a fair and equal way."

"But these terrorists-"

"Revolutionaries.I have completed my assessment, and I have decided that this movement indeed has fair cause.The leaders I have spoken with have agreed to a nonviolent compromise, should the Emperor also agree."

"You traitor!"

Traitor?Now that didn't make any sense.Luminara hadn't been on his side in the first place, so she couldn't really betray him."My next visit will be to the Emperor in Capitol City.If you or any of the other governors wish to be present for the negotiations, you are more than welcome."

Aldah slammed a button on his desk."Get her!"he shouted, then ducked down.Three guards, heavily armed, burst into the office and started blasting.Luminara had her lightsaber out in a thousandth of a second.She jumped up on the desk and batted fire aside.With the Force, she pushed open the swinging window door.She also pushed the front door open.

Distracted by the sudden movement behind them, the guards turned away from their target.Luminara took her chance and dove through the open window.She landed perfectly on the ground, running.It only took her a moment to reach the forest's edge and disappear into the shadows.

Luminara met her new revolutionary friends where she had left them, and together, the headed north to the capitol.Lupa would meet them there, along with Jaro, the northern leader.Then, it was to the Emperor's palace.

Luminara just hoped Obi-wan would meet them there as well.

And Anakin.She hadn't forgotten Anakin, she had just been thinking of Obi-wan.Not _thinking of him_ thinking of him, of course, just hoping he was okay.

After all, it was getting dark out.A mysterious temple in the woods was the last place you wanted to be when the sun went down.

Obi-wan stopped walking."Well, Anakin, I think you might have been right.This is just going down and down, and I haven't seen any signs of it going back up."

His voice echoed in the dark, but there was no response.

"Anakin?"

Obi-wan turned around, and took a step forward."Anakin!"

His padawan was no where to be seen.

"Blast it, not again.Anakin!"

Obi-wan rushed back up the tunnel.He'd been so sure his apprentice was right there, he hadn't bothered to check.And Anakin usually knew better than to stray.What was wrong with him today?

"Anakin, where are you?Answer me!"

Obi-wan stopped suddenly.He closed his eyes, and placed his hand on the wall.Then he turned through a door to his right.

The tunnel curved and twisted, but Obi-wan ran to the end.It emerged into a large chamber with a bit of blue light, and a sword on the table in the middle of the room.He took a good look at it, then dashed out.

"Not in here."

Obi-wan almost turned and went back down the hall to check other doors when he noticed there was a doorway right across from him.Without a second thought, he dashed in and all the way to the chamber at the end of the hall.

"Anakin!"

Anakin lie on the floor writhing.Obi-wan barely noticed the sword on the floor as he bent over his padawan.

"Anakin, listen!It's Obi-wan."

Panic started to set in.He had no idea how long Anakin had been seizing, and no clue how to make it stop.In all Obi-wan's first aid classes, he'd been told to let it pass.But this was almost certainly not a natural seizure.

There was only one thing Obi-wan could think of doing.And in this case, doing something had to be better than doing nothing.All he could do was hope that Lene Kostana wasn't as crazy as he thought she was.

Hands shaking, Obi-wan ripped a strip of his robes off.He pulled out a pen and flattened the cloth against the floor.

"Words... oh, what did the Luminous say?Surely they said their own name."

He hastily scribbled "luminous" onto the makeshift bandage, then wrapped it around Anakin's right arm.Then he pulled off another strip and made a bandage for the left.

"Palms up, right.Incantation.It... we..."

In his panic, Obi-wan couldn't recall the incantation.He had say something, though.

"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me."

Obi-wan put his own palms under Anakin's and closed his eyes.He took a deep breath, and reached out to the Light.

"The Force is with me, and I am one with the Force."

Anakin stopped shaking.

"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me."

Obi-wan repeated the prayer again, and again, and again.He repeated it until his throat was dry and his knees ached.He repeated it until Anakin's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up looking quite confused.

"Master?"

"Oh, Anakin!"Obi-wan threw his arms around his padawan.

Anakin just let Obi-wan hold him."Master... what happened?"

Obi-wan let go and sat back.He started unwrapping Anakin's hands."I looked back, and you weren't there."

Anakin blinked."I was here?"

"Yes.Anakin, why do you keep wandering off?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, tell me why."

"I- I don't know.It's like it was calling me.I just went."

"Hm."Obi-wan stood up, then helped his apprentice stand."Well, you're alright now.Let's find a way out of here."

Anakin nodded."What about that sword?"

Oh yeah."What about it?"

"I picked it up, and I... heard things.Voices."

Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder."Sometimes these temples, and artifacts, reveal things to us."

"What did it show me?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it too much.Alright?"

"Okay."

"Right.Now, let's get out of here."

Obi-wan glanced down at the sword and quickly memorized the inscription.He would have to translate it once they were out of this mess.Until then, it would have to rest in the back of his mind.

"What?Here?"

Emperor Rhafland was on transmission, but that didn't stop him from pacing.His handmade shoes squeaked against the marble floor.

"Governor Aldah, how do you know the Jedi is coming to the capitol?"

"She told me herself.You'll see.She will arrive, and then the revolutionaries will make their move.The Jedi will kill you, Your Highness, and the entire realm will be thrown into chaos!"

Rhafland bit his lip."Does she know I don't have any real power?I'm more of a figurehead, after all."

Aldah shook his head."I don't think she cares.I think you should contact the Republic and ask for another representative.This one has clearly gone off her mandate!"

Perhaps that was a good idea."Yes, my friend, I think you're right.In the meantime, I'll mobilize the army."

"A wise decision, Your Highness."

"Will you be joining me any time soon?"

Aldah laughed."No, no.Best not to put us all in one place; that's too easy a target.Besides, I need to tend to my garden.A team of archaeologists ran rampant just this morning."

The Emperor had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes.Of course it would be the stupid, ugly garden keeping Aldah from coming to his aid."I wish you would reconsider."

"I will not.Good evening, Your Highness."

With that, Aldah hung up.Once again Rhafland considered reconsolidating the state power and doing away with governors.He had the military means, and getting stepped on by Aldah and the others was just so tiring.If he did that, though, he would certainly be the primary target of all the insurgencies.This way, he could enjoy the nice things about being Emperor without as many of the dangers.The only drawback was not having the power.Still, it would be a small price to pay if it saved his life.

Emperor Rhafland took a deep breath, then opened a channel to the Republic's chancellor.

"Ah, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, my good friend."

Palpatine smiled warmly."Emperor Rhafland, how are you?I suppose you are here with news of the situation on Fanallo."

"I am, your Excellency, though I can't say there's anything good to hear.The Jedi representatives you sent have gone rogue.I have news that they are coming here, to kill me!"

"Jedi gone rogue?Most peculiar.Do not worry, my friend, I will contact the Jedi council and see what I can do."

"Please, Chancellor, can you just send another embassy?"

"I will speak to the Jedi, and see what they can do."

Palpatine shut off the transmission before Rhafland could voice any of his other concerns.He would just have to sit tight and hope he wasn't killed before Palpatine could get him some help.

Palpatine opened a transmission to the Jedi council.Thankfully, they answered right away.

"Master Yoda.Master Windu.Where is the rest of the council?"

"We're not in session," Mace Windu answered defensively."What do you need?"

"The situation on Fanallo escalates, and Emperor Rhafland has contacted me with some concerns.He believes the Jedi you have sent have, oh, how did he phrase it, gone rogue?"

Yoda shook his head no."Unlikely," Mace Windu answered."It's Unduli and Kenobi there.If they're doing something roguish, they probably have good reason, or Rhafland has bad intel.I'd tell him to sit tight."

"I'm sure that will be... reassuring to him.Thank you."

Palpatine cut the line.Those filthy Jedi and their secrets.Oh well.Revenge would be all in good time.

He sat in his desk chair.If Kenobi was on Fanallo, there was a good chance the young Anakin Skywalker was with him.Palpatine reached into one of his desk's many drawers and pulled out a small comm unit the boy had given him a few years ago.He pushed the button a few times.There was no indication of any message sent other than the mechanical clicking that would be heard on both ends, but it had always worked before.

Anakin had given Palpatine the binary comm as a way to communicate around the other Jedi.It had come in handy on more than one occasion; the chancellor didn't know any binary codes, but he could just push the button a few times, Anakin would send it back so he knew he'd gotten the message, then he would come to the office the next chance he got.It was actually kind of fun.

But now, there was no response, no annoying clicks.Perfect.

Anakin had told the Chancellor his routine a few times by now.This early in the morning, he would still be alone in his room.Since he hadn't answered, he must not have been in his room.By logical deduction then, he was on Fanallo.

Palpatine reopened the line to Emperor Rhafland.

"You have heard something?"The Fanallon ruler sounded anxious.

"Yes, I spoke to the Jedi Council."

"Then they are sending someone else."

"No, but rest assured, there is nothing to worry about.You see, one of these Jedi is a personal friend of mine."

"They are?"

"Yes, the younger man.If it is any consolation, he will see to it that you are not harmed."

"What must I do?"

"When they arrive, tell him you are a friend of mine."

"The woman, the woman is coming to kill me.My governor specifically said-"

"Just ask for Skywalker.Ask for the boy, tell him we are friends, and he will take care of you."

Rhafland calmed down a bit."Okay.Okay.Thank you, your Excellency."

Palpatine smiled, then cut the line again.Dealing with fools like Rhafland was so tedious.Still, he understood the worry.He even shared a bit of it.

Palpatine wasn't ready to count on Anakin yet, but it seemed there was no choice.He could only hope the boy played in how he was meant to.

Obi-wan's heart lifted when he felt the ground change.

"There, Anakin, we're going up again."

"I guess you were right."

Obi-wan scoffed."When have I not been?"

"That time-"

"Oh, you don't have to answer that."

Going up was certainly a relief.They had been walking down so long, even Obi-wan had wondered if they would ever go up again.

They continued walking through the tunnel, side by side, by the light of their lightsabers.Obi-wan made sure Anakin's was always in his line of vision, every second.Eventually, the air started feeling a bit fresher.

"Look, Master," Anakin said, "moisture."

"Ah, _real_ moisture.Look there!The end of the tunnel."

Anakin stopped on top of a grate on the floor."It's a dead end."

Obi-wan pointed to a hatch in the ceiling."We go out there."

Anakin looked down, then up at the hatch."I don't think we should open that."

"Nonsense," Obi-wan said, and reached up.Anakin stepped out of the way, toward the dead end.

"I think that's a bad idea."

Obi-wan unscrewed the hatch anyway.After three turns, the hatch flew open as thousands of liters of water rushed into the tunnel.Obi-wan couldn't breath or move enough to get out of the way, until suddenly the water stopped.He dove to the side, then looked to see Anakin with his arm outstretched, struggling to hold the water with his mind.

"Clear," Obi-wan said, and Anakin released the water.They both collapsed on the damp cave floor.

Obi-wan noticed that the water hadn't flooded the tunnel, but was pouring right from the hatch down the drain Anakin had been standing on a minute ago.

Finally, the water slowed to a trickle.Anakin stood up and went to the hatch.He used the handle to pull himself up, then as a foothold.

"Looks like you emptied the whole lake, Master," he called down before climbing the rest of the way out.

Obi-wan shook his head and stood up.He straightened his sopping wet cloak and torn shirt, then jumped straight out of the hole and landed in the soggy lake bed.

"It's slippery," Anakin warned.Obi-wan noticed his apprentice was already quite muddy.

"Right, well, as far as anyone is concerned, Anakin, that never, that never happened."

Anakin smiled a little."Of course not, Master.After all, who could have predicted that it was a bad idea to open the hatch?"

As if it had heard them, the hatch closed and locked on its own. Obi-wan sighed. "Just don't tell Luminara."

"Yes Master."

Anakin was still grinning to himself, which didn't make Obi-wan feel too confident about his keeping quiet.The pair moved to the edge of the lake bed and looked around.It was dark out, though what time of night it was hard to tell.Fanallo didn't have a moon, and the stars were unfamiliar to Obi-wan.

"Anakin, the tracker.You mapped where we've been?"

Anakin nodded and pulled it out."Okay, we're, um....."

Obi-wan closed his eyes."We're where?"

"It says we're too far from the base unit to connect."

"The scanner has a planet-wide range, how can we be too far?"

"I don't- oh.Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose."Yes, Anakin?"

"I might have forgotten to pack the base unit."

Obi-wan sighed."Okay.That's okay.You know what we're going to do?We're going to set up camp, and use the sun for navigation in the morning.

Anakin agreed, and started gathering sticks.Obi-wan watched as he piled them up with some dried moss at the center.He walked back over to the lakebed and tried to wring out his cloak.It was no use; Jedi robes took ages to dry.He doubted the fire would help either, but it would warm them up.Obi-wan noticed the lake was starting to refill from the stream.It was a clever way to hide a temple exit, even if a bit inconvenient.Even if you got soaked on the way out.

No, any other Jedi would have noticed and stood to the side.

"Master," Anakin called, interrupting Obi-wan's thoughts."You light the inside, right?"

He walked back over to his student.There would be plenty of time to beat himself up later."Yes, that's right."

Anakin pulled a lighter from his belt pocket."I wish I had some better kindling."

"You're doing fine."Obi-wan thought of offering a few pages from Lene's journal, but decided against.The emergency in the temple had sparked new interest in the rest of her writings, and it did feel a bit disrespectful to burn a Jedi's last work before having even read it.Moss would have to do for this one.

The fire started fine without ancient knowledge of the Sith, and master and apprentice sat on either side.

"How are you feeling?"

Anakin stopped picking mud out of his robes to answer."Me?Fine.Why?"

"Do you remember what happened in the temple?"

"Well... I remember hearing something.And wandering off.I remember a sword, and the voices, and then waking up.And the whole way out.When you-"

"That's enough."They didn't need to go through the lake thing again.

"Why did you tear your robes?"

Well, that was hard to explain."It's an old Jedi practice I learned, to help expel the Dark Side."

"Will you teach me?"

"No.I hope you are never in a position again where you need to use such a practice."

Anakin made a face, and Obi-wan could both sense his displeasure and see it in the flickering light.His student did not like to be denied lessons.Obi-wan thought about giving in, but decided not to.

"Anakin, I have never used that practice before.I will never use it again.This was an emergency-only type of thing."

"Why?"

"Because these type of practices are known to lead Jedi astray.There are entire branches of witchcraft based on this sort of thing."

"There are?"

"Yes, though most are lost to time.My point is, it's better to avoid the Dark Side than to cleanse yourself of it."

"But what if you have to?"

Obi-wan sighed."Don't touch strange objects anymore, please."

Anakin lowered his head."Sorry."

"Get some rest.I sense we'll have some walking to do tomorrow."

"Master Jedi."Luminara met Lupa at the edge of the woods."This is Jaro, leader of the revolution in the north."

Jaro smiled and bowed.Luminara did the same, though without the smile."What's the plan?"he asked.

"I will speak to Emperor Rhafland, let him know of my plan.When the arrangements for the meeting are made, I will let you know."

"What if he doesn't agree?"Jaro asked.

He made a good point."He will," she assured them, "I will see to it."

Jaro nodded."And your two companions, the other Jedi.Where are they?"

"They..." Luminara had no idea where Obi-wan and Anakin were.For all she knew, they had made it out of the temple and were lost in the woods.Worse still, they were stuck in an underground labyrinth a hundred thousand years old."They are en route.I trust they will arrive before the negotiations begin."

Lupa nodded."Sun's coming up.Better get started if we want to be the first meeting of the day."

"Wait for my word," Luminara said, then headed into the city.

The capitol wasn't too far from Aldah's office, relatively speaking, but sunrise was about an hour earlier here.That meant Obi-wan and Anakin were probably still out in the dark somewhere.Luminara tried not to focus on her concern for them, but it was difficult.She headed toward the palace.

Something was wrong.There was a sense of anticipation in the air, and Luminara noticed there were no people out in the city.She put her hand to her lightsaber.It was early, yes, but there still should be _some_ people around.At the steps of the palace, she stopped.A line of guards surrounded the building.

"Guards of the palace," she called.They looked at her."I am Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli, representative of the Republic.I have come to speak with your Emperor Rhafland."

One of them she would would guess to be the captain stepped forward."Turn back.We have been ordered not to let you within the palace walls."

Wonderful.Luminara could only imagine what Obi-wan would say if he was there."I ask his majesty to reconsider.As a diplomatic representative of the Republic, I have the authority to require peaceful negotiations.I do not wish to enforce this, but I will if I must."

The guards didn't move."We have been ordered to let no Jedi pass, except one called Skywalker."

What?Anakin?Why would they choose Anakin?How would they even know Anakin was there?"You must be mistaken."

"I am not."

Luminara stepped forward.Time to do this the easier way.She called on the Force, and reached to the captain's mind."Your orders have changed."

His eyes glazed over."Our orders have changed."

"You are to escort me to the Emperor directly."

"I am to escort you to the Emperor directly."

The captain held the door for Luminara, and she stepped inside.It was a bit chilly in the palace, and her footsteps echoed off the marble walls even as she stepped lightly.The captain led her through room after room, until they reached a ball room of sorts.Rows of tables stretched the width of the room, a crystal chandelier hanging over each.A large throne loomed at the end of the room.

"Where is the Emperor?"

The captain activated an electrostaff."You'll never find him, you Jedi scum!Prepare for justice!"

Luminara activated her lightsaber."I do not wish to harm you.Lay down your weapon, and the negotiations will continue."

He whirled the staff in anticipation."You can't fool me!Not with your lies, not with your mind tricks.Now, tell me where the other two Jedi are, and I will go easy on you."

"Your delusions cloud your judgement.Do not attempt to engage me in combat."

"That's okay.We'll find them without you!"

He attacked her with a flying leap.Luminara batted his staff away, and stepped up on the end of one of the tables.The captain stepped up after and continued his attack, swing after swing.Luminara kept backing up, dodging his unrefined blows.

"Why have you been ordered to stop me?"

He grunted in effort."I know you're trying to kill the Emperor.Aldah told Rhafland himself.We know you're in league with the rebels!"

So this was Aldah's doing.In one swift motion, Luminara sliced the staff in half and kicked the captain in the chest.He flew into the wall and passed out.The Jedi put away her lightsaber and leapt down off the table.As she wandered the palace corridors, she fiddled with the hem of her headdress.Blasted thing kept folding funny.She ought to iron it when she got home.

Luminara found the throne room quickly enough.She opened the heavy wooden doors with the Force, for the dramatics of it, and strode in with her hands folded neatly.Immediately, a dozen soldiers began firing at her.She drew her lightsaber quickly and deflected every bolt to the side, careful not to hit anyone.Killing a palace guard would only further complicate things.

The guards slowly realized she was unaffected, and one by one they stopped firing.When they had finished, Luminara put away her blade and folded her hands again.A man peeked out from behind the large throne timidly.

"Emperor Rhafland," Luminara called, "I am Master Unduli, and I am here to negotiate."


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-wan shook his apprentice."Anakin, wake up."

"What?"Anakin moaned, eyes still closed."Is it time for training?"

"No, we're on Fanallo.The sun's come up, we need to find our way out of the wood."

"Why aren't we training?"

Obi-wan put a hand over his mouth, then rubbed his beard and shook Anakin again."We're on a mission.Get up."

Anakin pulled his hood over his eyes.Obi-wan sighed.He put out the fire with some water from the now mostly filled lake, and went back to his padawan.

"Get up."

He ripped Anakin's hood off, and the boy shivered.He groaned, then stood up and brushed the leaves and needles from his robes.A little more mud fell as well."What time is it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, if you guess sometime in the morning.Let's see if we can figure out where we are.Now let's see, if-"

"I see something."Anakin took off running.

"Wait!"Obi-wan dashed after Anakin, not letting him out of sight.Not again.Luckily, Anakin slowed down and stopped.

"See, Master?"

"Please don't-" he stopped.It was no use."What is is?"

Anakin pointed to a toy ship lying in the foliage."People."

Obi-wan and Anakin walked over to the toy.They both looked up when they heard a noise.Obi-wan nodded, and they jogged off in its direction.A minute later, they came upon a small house.There were two children playing outside, and a woman Obi-wan guessed was their mother.She called them in and held them close when the two strange men came wandering out of the woods.

"Who are you?" she called.

Obi-wan called on the Force, and smiled.He used his influence to help put her at ease. "We're a bit lost.Could you point the way to town?"

She did relax a little, but kept the children near.Obi-wan wished he could hold one of them."It's that way."

They looked where she nodded."Thank you," Obi-wan said with a bow.Anakin also bowed, and followed his master away.

"Why was she nervous?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"Because she didn't know who we were."

"Oh."

They only walked a minute before coming up on another house, and another, and a whole row of a city block.Soon, they were in the center of town.

"I guess we weren't that far away," Obi-wan admitted."It felt like we walked further."

"The tunnel did have a lot of twists and turns," Anakin pointed out.

"Mh.Well, I feel silly having slept in the woods now."Not that Obi-wan had slept at all last night.

They found their way back to the ship.Anakin sat in the pilot's seat and turned on the radio.

An unfamiliar voice came on the other line."Hello?"

"Turn it off," Obi-wan quietly instructed.Anakin did.

"Why is someone on our channel?I thought Luminara would answer."

"I fear something has happened.Let's go see Aldah.He might have some answers for us."

Aldah was not in the office.Obi-wan spoke to the desk attendant, and with only a smile convinced her to give them the governor's home address.The Jedi wandered through the streets of shacks.

"I bet the governor's house is big," Anakin grumbled.

Obi-wan didn't disagree.He watched a family of seven cooking in the yard of a house that shouldn't be for more than three.House size was the least of the problems on Fanallo.He told his apprentice so.

"The tax rate Aldah, and many others, have arranged is so that if these people earn a raise or any extra money, their taxes are raised so it's as if they didn't."

"That's not fair.Your taxes shouldn't go up as you make more."

Always so quick to discount everything."Well, Anakin, a lot of worlds have what's called progressive tax.That's where, as you make more money, the percentage you pay goes up.It's a way to avoid taxing those who make next to nothing, while taxing those who make a reasonable amount fairly."

"What about the rich?"

"They just cheat their way out if it.There are no rich here in Fanallo, except the governors and the smugglers."

"Because of the tax?"

"Yes.The progressive tax here is arranged so that if you start making more, your rate goes up one hundred percent."

"Then why do people want raises?"

"They don’t.Not unless they're going to evade the tax and spend the money on smuggled goods."

Anakin didn't respond, which meant he didn't have any more questions.

"That must be the governor's house," Obi-wan said, and pointed.

A large house stood on a hill overlooking the slums.The Jedi walked up the speeder way right to the front door.When they knocked, a maid answered.

"Governor Aldah, please," Obi-wan requested."We are the Republic representatives, and we need to speak with him urgently."

She nodded, and came back a bit later with the governor.

"You!"he cried."How do you know where I live?"

"Where is Master Unduli?"Obi-wan asked.

Aldah looked uncertain."She's not here."

"I know, where is she?"

He hesitated.

"Answer!"Anakin shouted.Obi-wan should have stopped him, but in this case maybe it would help.

Aldah flinched."She went to the capitol.It's no use, though.She's probably dead by now."

Obi-wan pulled Anakin away before he could flip out."We can get there faster in our starship."

Anakin nodded, and they raced back down the hill and through town.

"Harry?"

Harry answered his radio."Yes, Lupa?"

"Put your people on standby," she instructed."The Jedi's negotiating, but we heard blasterfire.If she's dead, we're storming the capitol."

All Harry heard was _"we're storming the capitol."_

"It'll take us an hour to get there, minimum," he warned her.

"Ride as the condor flies, through the trees."

"An hour minimum, through the trees at top speed."

"Alright, just get here," Lupa snapped.The signal cut out.

Harry should have been frustrated, but he was ecstatic.They were finally going to see action!

"Alright, boys," he called, "mount your steeds!To the capitol!"

"Yeah!"

The entire camp cheered as they saddled up and mounted their vractyls.Harry leapt onto Erika, and the vractyl reared and gave a loud whoop.

"To the capitol!"

Harry charged, and the rest of the cavalry followed him through the woods and to the capitol.The day of attack had finally come!

"What do you mean it's not working?"

Anakin pulled his head out from under the dash."Battery's dead.We can't go anywhere."

Obi-wan nodded."We'll get a jumpstart then."

"It's not like a speeder, Master, you can't jumpstart a starship.There's too many components."

"Anakin, we can't take the long way.Something is happening, Luminara is in danger, and there are a couple thousand angry revolutionaries in the woods ready to start a civil war as the first sound of blasterfire."

Anakin shut the panel and stood up."We'll borrow a speeder."

"It'll take at least three hours at top speed.I looked at the map before we came; the road is quite windy."

"We have to do something," Anakin argued, and walked off the ship.

"Anakin!"Obi-wan called.He muttered something, then hurried after Anakin."You _have_ to stop walking off without me."

The pair wandered through town till they found a speeder no one would miss enough to bother locking it up.Anakin slid into the pilot's seat, Obi-wan into the passenger's seat, and they sped off.

"Which way, Master?"

"The capitol is directly west."

Anakin turned the speeder toward the tree line and accelerated.

"Anakin," Obi-wan protested, "Anakin, the road is that way.Slow down, you're headed for the trees!"

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said, "I don't think you're gonna like this trip."

They plunged into the forest.

Lupa paced.

"Stop pacing," Jaro said, and took a sip of caf."It's bad for you."

"All this anticipation is bad for me," she argued."Where is the Jedi?Do you think she was killed?"

"No," Jaro said calmly.

He was always calm, but Lupa could also feel a sort of energy coming from him, like he would sit perfectly still, then snatch a bug out of thin air.She'd never _seen_ him do that, but it seemed like something he might do.

"Didn't you read any Notamah?She talked extensively about the Jedi in _The Light of Truth_ , her philosophy on the Old Republic."

Lupa scoffed."Of all the philosophers to reference."

Jaro continued unfazed."She claims they are great warriors.They can move faster than your eyes can see and slice your blaster in two."

He held up two fingers for emphasis.Lupa was about to respond when a speeder she was expecting pulled up.It was the Mandalorian, the smuggler who'd brought them most of their weapons.He claimed he was based on Concord Dawn and a legitimate salesman everywhere else, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

"You made it."

He looked over his shoulder, then pulled out a small cylindrical package."For you."

"What's this?"

"A token of gratitude for your business.If your negotiations, or revolution, succeeds, plant this in the grass and light the top.It'll be the biggest firework you've ever seen."

"This is a forest planet," Lupa argued.

"I know.This is forest-safe.They make them special on Krownest."

She looked at the firework now in her hands."Thank you for all you've done for us."

He nodded."It was a pleasure knowing all of you.Oh, don't tell the Jedi I was here?We're not overly fond of each other's kind."

"I won't.All we've said was smugglers."

"I guess that's me.I'll be back if you fail."

Without another word, he climbed back into his speeder and left.Jaro sipped his caf.

"He came all the way here just to give you that?"

Lupa glared at her northern counterpart."Mandalorians are people of honor.Well, honor of some sort.I don't think it quite fits Mere Dot's description, but it counts.He probably feels like, after all this time, he had to say goodbye somehow."

"Did you hear what he said about the firework though?'Special made.'"

"Your point?"

"I think he's got eyes for you."

"Shut up, Jaro, less you have something useful to say.As the Left Sparrow wrote, you-"

Lupa stopped short as the Jedi came around the bend in the road.Jaro stood up.

"Master Jedi, you're alive!We heard blaster fire."

Luminara nodded."There was a short skirmish, but all is well now.Emperor Rhafland has agreed to hold a meeting tomorrow where we might discuss reorganizing the central government and creating a constitution."

"A constitution?"Lupa was thrilled.A constitution was the backbone of a good government, or so Mere Dot said.

"What are his demands?"Jaro asked."Do you know?"

Luminara folded her hands."He will comply to the agreement, I am sure."

"He doesn't want anything?"Lupa wasn't surprised Rhafland was rolling over; he was a coward.Still, she would be shocked if he didn't demand anything.

"I believe he only wishes to retain his lifestyle," the Jedi answered.

Jaro and Lupa exchanged a glance, and Jaro nodded."That's possible," Lupa agreed, "if that's his only demand."

Jaro changed the subject suddenly."We have some news for you as well.There was a bit of noise over your channel, the one you gave us to monitor, like someone tapped in.We tried to answer, but they cut out right away."

The Jedi closed her eyes for a moment.Then she opened them, and looked out into the woods."That was the other Jedi.I must go and search for them.Meet me here tomorrow at this time."

Lupa nodded, and watched the Jedi walk off into the forest.

"Boy, I hope she comes back."

Rhafland looked out the window again.

"Your highness," the captain of the guard said, holding an icepack to his cheek, "I don't think she's coming back."

"Right, right."

Rhafland sat down and tried to call Palpatine.The chancellor didn't respond.

"No, no, no!This was all wrong.The boy, where was the boy?"

There was a loud crash outside.Rhafland froze as more blaster fire echoed, and there were vractyl cries as well as shouting.His hands started shaking.

"They're here for me.The rebels, they're here to kill me."

"But the Jedi's promise," the captain protested.

"She has left me!I am going to die, killed by these hooligans on vractyls!"

Rhafland climbed back behind his throne, where he had hidden earlier that day.Maybe they wouldn't see him.

"Sire," the captain called a few minutes later."We've scouted the problem.The rebel cavalry it seems had lain siege to the palace.We've called all military to our aid, and your throne room is surrounded by the royal guard.We should be safe."

A stray blaster shot shattered the window, and a tear fell down the emperor's cheek.He wasn't ready to die.

"We'll keep you updated," the captain promised, "but you have my word as your loyal officer, no revolutionary will set foot in this room or harm a hair on your head."

Obi-wan wished he could close his eyes, but he couldn't. If he was going to die from crashing into a tree, he at least wanted to watch it happen.

"Left, Anakin.Now right.Look out!"

"Not helping," Anakin muttered, and threw the speeder side to side.

Obi-wan gripped the seat.They couldn't be too far out now, they couldn’t.Not of he wanted any sanity when they got there.

A stone brick wall loomed ahead.

"Anakin," Obi-wan warned.

"I see it."

"Anakin, slow down."

"No time," Anakin called, "jump!"

Both Jedi dove out the sides of the speeder, and rolled on the ground.The speeder flew ahead and crashed into the wall with a fiery explosion.

Obi-wan stood up, and brushed himself off."I told you we would crash."

"No."Anakin stood up as well."You said we would crash into a tree.We crashed into a wall.That's different."

"No, it's not."

"In any case, we're here."He pointed up to a flag with the emperor's emblem fluttering at the top of the wall.

Obi-wan was about to reply when they heard a series of vractyl cries and blaster shots.He quickly realized what was happening.

"Come on, Anakin, we need to get into the palace!"

Luminara ran back through the woods.She'd turned around when she'd heard the riders come through, but as she neared the capitol she realized they were already attacking.The explosion just minutes ago had further concerned her.

"Blast it, Lupa," she muttered as she ran, "I told you to wait!"

"There you are!"

Luminara turned around to see Lupa and Jaro in a speeder."What have your people done?"

Jaro stopped the speeder, and Luminara hopped in.

Lupa sighed."Trigger-happy Harry.I asked him to bring his people closer, just in case.They were the closest camp.It seems he either misheard me or ignored my orders."

"We need to get there, now."

"Find the other Jedi yet?"Jaro asked.

"We'll have to do without..."

Luminara trailed off as they neared the capitol.She saw two hooded figures jump the outer wall.Without another word, she leapt out of the speeder and flew into the palace courtyard.Chaos was the only word to describe what she saw.Riders on vractyls chased groups of guards.More guards chased the vractyls, trying to get shots at the riders without getting hit by a swinging tail.The two hooded figures appeared on the courtyard wall.One extended his hand over the scene, commanding everyone’s attention.

"Stop."

The riders and palace guard each split to one side of the yard, and the Jedi jumped down between them.Luminara walked over to her friends.

"Obi-wan.You're late."

Obi-wan flashed her a smile."If I was any earlier, I would have missed this."

"You would have missed it if you were any later," she hissed.

Obi-wan turned to Anakin and spoke loud enough everyone could hear."If this is a diplomatic solution on Fanallo, I'm not sure they understand the meaning of the phrase."

Luminara spotted Lupa and Jaro arrive.The two leaders watched the Jedi part the battle in awe.

Anakin spoke to Obi-wan, much quieter."I think they're using _aggressive negotiations_."

Luminara knew that phrase.She didn't know exactly what it meant, but it seemed like a key phrase for a tactic she didn't like.

"Yes, that's what we're doing," Obi-wan muttered.Louder, he said, "ah, think of how disappointed your philosophers would be now."

Harry's vractyl whooped, and he rode forward a step."Disappointed?This is the revolution they wrote of!"

"Kadee is a fraud," Obi-wan said with a shrug.Harry fumed.

"Enough of this nonsense, Jedi," one of the guards called."Tell these revolutionaries to leave at once!"

Obi-wan turned around."Ah, but we haven't finished the battle.What sense is there in leaving it now?"

Luminara closed her eyes and prayed to the Force that Obi-wan knew what he was doing.

"I agree," Harry said, "we're not done fighting!And I have a bone to pick with you, Jedi!"

"Very well," Obi-wan said."Have you heard of the game rock parchment scissors?"

Luminara grabbed his arm and turned him around."What are you doing?" she whispered angrily.

"Just watch," he promised.Then he went back to Harry."Your dispute with the guard is but a misunderstanding."

Harry snarled."I'm gonna shred you, Jedi."

The guard stepped forward."These Jedi are representatives of the Republic!"

"That's fairly obvious," Obi-wan said in a mocking tone.

The guard scowled."What's your game?"

"No game.It just seems like your frustrations are with me and not each other."

Harry and the guard both looked a little confused."No-" they started to protest, but Obi-wan interrupted.

"Of course, you can't _both_ fight me."

"Just try us!" Harry dared.

The guard didn't seem like he was falling for it as much.Obi-wan reached out his hand, and Luminara sensed him use the Force."Don't you want to fight?"

"Don't I?"The guard stepped forward.

The Jedi smiled."Now, you'll play rock parchment scissors, and whoever wins can fight me first."

They were about to go when a group of ten guards, including the captain, marched into the yard.Luminara spotted Rhafland himself hiding in the middle.The guards were probably for human shields, of course.

"Jedi," he called out."Is one of you called Skywalker?"

That was right!Luminara had completely forgotten that the emperor had asked for Anakin.

Both other Jedi looked confused.

"Anakin?"

"Me?"

"Yes," Rhafland answered."Palpatine promised you would keep me safe, even if your friends were trying to kill me."

"Palpatine?"Anakin still looked confused."You know the chancellor?"

"Yes!Please, come protect me!"

Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder."Emperor Rhafland, we are all here for your protection.I sense this skirmish is the result of a great misunderstanding.Let us continue our negotiation, and forget about this little incident."

Rhafland whispered something to the captain.Then he spoke up."Okay.If none of you are planning to kill me, then that's fine."

"Very good," Obi-wan agreed.

Rhafland and his protective circle retreated back to the throne room.

Obi-wan bowed to Harry and the guard."We'll have to finish this later."

The soldiers dispersed, and Lupa directed the revolutionaries outside.Luminara saw her give Harry a good scolding, while Jaro watched.He was still sipping his caf peacefully.

Luminara sighed."Where have you two been?"

Obi-wan and Anakin exchanged a glance.

"We were investigating the art," Anakin said.Obi-wan snickered.

"And?"Luminara folded her hands.If there was something funny, she certainly wanted to hear the story.

"And nothing," Anakin said.

"Yes," Obi-wan agreed."And nothing.That was all.We walked through the temple."

"No incident."

"Found our way back to town fine."

"Flew here,"

"And just in time it seems," Obi-wan finished, looking around as he spoke.

Luminara smiled."Keep your secrets then."

Obi-wan sat in the courtyard alone, flipping through Lene's journal.The whole incident was wrapping up so nicely, even if the solution had been a bit ridiculous.Luminara was drafting the new constitution with Lupa, Jaro, and Rhafland, which Obi-wan wanted no part of.He'd made Anakin sit in for the experience, which his apprentice would not thank him for later.He would deal with it.For now, he needed this moment alone.

There were a few pages worth of runes in the back of the journal.Obi-wan couldn't match the ones he had seen with any Lene had written.Maybe they were too old even for her.He stopped dead when he turned the next page.

There were a few sketches there, and a series of notes.Obi-wan recognized the pattern from the door, as well as the inscription on the swords.Lene had even made a note that they were found on two swords, ancient relics of masters long forgotten, in a temple on Fanallo.He also noticed a library citation.

Obi-wan snapped the book shut and put it away when Anakin came out of the meeting room and slumped down next to him.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Obi-wan just chuckled."I understand."

"We need to repair our ship," Anakin reminded his master suddenly.

"No," Obi-wan said, "we'll fly back with Luminara.I spoke to my archaeologist friends and they agreed the ship was acceptable payment for their services, even with a dead battery."

"But Master-"

"The Jedi have plenty of ships.With loosened travel restrictions, Fanallo's intellectuals will need a way to get on and off world."

Anakin nodded."This is all wrapping up nicely."

"For us," Obi-wan pointed out."I'd hate to be the one to tell the governors of the reforms."

"Do you think there'll be a war?"

That was a good question."The future is always in motion, my apprentice.I have no idea."

Anakin didn't ask any more questions.

"Do you want to go and see the vractyls?"Obi-wan asked suddenly.

Anakin groaned."No."

"Pity, 'cause we're going."

Luminara found them petting the vractyls half an hour later."We're finished," she informed Obi-wan.

"Ah, good.How did it go?"

"None of the governors know yet, but the emperor signed the constitution into law.Elections for parliament are tomorrow."

"I'm sure Jaro and Lupa had a lot of suggestions."

"Actually, I did most of the writing.They fancy themselves intellectuals, but reading a few books does not make you master of the subject."

Obi-wan nodded."It takes years and years of study."

"They mean well," Luminara agreed, "but Fanallo just doesn't have educational infrastructure of that degree."

"Hopefully that will all change."

Luminara smiled a little."Optimism?That doesn't sound like you."

"I said 'hopefully,' not 'I think it will.'"

"Oh, my mistake then."

Obi-wan smiled at her.It was funny how Luminara could be so impersonable with some people, then so warm and fun with him.

Anakin came over."Obi-wan, the vractyl stepped on my foot."

"It it okay?"

"Yeah, it's over there."He pointed.

"No, Anakin, your foot."

"Oh.It's fine."

Padawans.Obi-wan shook his head.It did bother him a little that Anakin had to specify to his master he didn't do anything to the vractyl.

Luminara smiled again."I'm all through.If you are, I think we can leave."

"Oh yes," Obi-wan confirmed, "we've seen quite enough of the temple."

They all rode back to Luminara's ship in one of Jaro's people's speeders.

"Can I fly?" Anakin asked Luminara.

"Of course."Obi-wan responded before she could.

Anakin jogged on board, and Obi-wan chuckled.Always so eager to fly.

"Once again," Luminara said, "I can't thank you enough for coming."

Obi-wan nodded."It's always good to have help, though I think you handled things marvelously."

She smiled again."Why thank you, Master Kenobi."

"It's my pleasure as always, Master Unduli."

She was silent for a minute as they boarded the ship.Then, quietly, she said, "maybe I should get a padawan."

Obi-wan didn't answer.She would never really get a padawan.Luminara was a wise and powerful Jedi, but teaching just didn't seem like her thing.

Anakin brought the ship off the ground, and the three Jedi left Fanallo behind.

Mace Windu was meditating in the south room when he sensed a familiar presence come in.He opened his eyes.

"Obi-wan, you're back.How did it go?"

Obi-wan handed him a holobook.He said nothing, just looked out the window toward the senate building.

"What's this?"The Jedi Master read the title.It was the report on the ancient Fanallo temple, the one he had just sent them to."Obi-wan, I can explain."

Obi-wan whipped around."An artifact?You could have told them to leave it be.Instead, you lied to me and put my padawan in harm's way."

"Luminara needed help.This seemed like a good excuse to get you two there."

Obi-wan looked back out the window.Mace could sense how angry he was, but also how calm and clear-headed.That was one of the remarkable things about Obi-wan: he could be so incredibly angry, and never lose control.Certainly it was something to be admired, and grateful for should you be the one who angered him.Maybe.Obi-wan had other ways of getting at people.

"It was the will of the Force they found it now," Mace argued.

"And it was the will of the council to lie to me.You could have at least told me. I could have pretended to discover it."

"That wasn't what the council agreed to do."

"And the council is always right?"

"Careful, Obi-wan.You can debate the council's decisions when you're on it."

After a moment, Obi-wan nodded and turned to face Mace."My apologies, Master."

Mace nodded."I'll make sure Yoda knows you didn't like that."

"Thank you."He bowed and left.

Mace looked at the book still in his hands.They must have accidentally opened the temple.Then Obi-wan looked it up when he got back.

He looked out the window where Obi-wan was staring.The Jedi Knight hadn't been completely wrong; sites like that were dangerous, especially for an already vulnerable padawan.He still didn't have any right to doubt the council.Mace should have dueled him, but the question of who would win was not one he knew for certain and would not gamble on.For now, he would have to report to the council and move on.

Sidious's ship landed on Fanallo unseen.Of course, he could have put on his charade of chancellor, visited his friend Rhafland after a traumatic couple days, and asked to see what had drawn so many Jedi here.Instead, he put on his black cloak and slipped through the wood silently.

And there it was, just as the Skywalker boy had described it.The stone circle loomed in the cliff face, with the ancestor of both the Jedi and Sith guarding the way.

"Excuse me sir?"

Sideous didn't turn around or answer.

"I'm Dr. Yue," he woman continued."This is a restricted dig site.Do you have a permit?"

He flicked his wrist, and his lightsaber flew into his hand.Nothing, not even a team of archaeologists, would keep him from the secrets of this temple.

When they were all dead, Sideous placed his palm on the door.He reached out, and the Dark Side met him from within.He willed the door to open.

It wouldn’t.Something else was there, blocking him.He shrieked, and poured all his power in, but the cursed Light would not budge to his Darkness.Finally, he gave up and returned to Coruscant.

Someday. Someday, no doors would be closed to the Sith.

Anakin held up a photo, and Obi-wan threw the dart.It hit perfectly as always.They were back at it, solving the case not three days later.And Obi-wan had been right, as usual.The short break hadn't mattered.Anakin was glad to be back at the crime wall.He liked seeing Palpatine, but the chancellor sometimes called him in right when there was something else he should have been doing.It didn't matter, since Obi-wan had to report to the council anyway.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"Obi-wan called.

It was Luminara."Are you busy?" she asked."The Initiate duels are about to begin, I was wondering if you wanted to came watch."

Obi-wan shrugged."Why not?"

"Master," Anakin complained.

"It's your class," Luminara said."These will be the initiates your age."

Anakin wasn't really sure what to think of that, or how to argue with it.

"I think Anakin would like some time alone," Obi-wan said, "but I will come with you."

Luminara and Obi-wan left, and Anakin went down to the hanger.He would finish the wall when Obi-wan was back.For now, he would just do what he loved most.Well, second- no, third most. Flying and spending time with Obi-wan were hard firsts to beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about the chapter rearrange, I just felt like they were divided poorly. Check out my other works and more Luminara/Obi-wan content is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> MLA Citation:  
> Scott, Cavan. Star Wars: Dooku: Jedi Lost. Del Rey, 2019.


End file.
